


Firecracker

by blakefancier



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Howard Stark, Age: Two [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard may be two years old, but he knows a bad idea when he sees one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts).



> It's a post-Young Lovers AU, where Howard is turned into a toddler. That means both Steve and Tony are about 26 and are working with SHIELD as part of the Avengers Initiative. Steve and Howard have been married for seven years when, by accident or Loki, Howard is turned into a two year old.
> 
> My partner in crime was not having a good day, so I decided to write her a bedtime story.

So Howard, who is two, does not talk (other than to scream 'NO' when he doesn't want to do something). Steve is super worried, but Mr. Jarvis (who has an adversarial relationship with Howard) tells Steve to relax, that Howard will speak when he's ready to say something. This is about that time.

It starts, as most disasters do, in Tony's workshop.

Anyway, Tony is in the workshop, trying to build something or other for his suit and Howard is with him because Steve's got a meeting with Fury or something. Tony wasn't paying attention. Howard comes up to the worktable, peers at Tony's project, and says, "Don't do it."

Tony doesn't even blink, he just says, "So, you finally decided to grace us with your voice. Big surprise, your first real words are to tell me not to do something."

Howard tugs on Tony's pants, waits until Tony looks at him, then sticks out his tongue and blows a raspberry.

"Nice." Tony pokes him on the tongue. "Why don't you go stick your fingers in a light socket or run with scissors or something?"

"It's gonna esplode."

Tony rolls his eyes and goes back to his project. "It's not gonna explode."

"Uh huh." Howard wraps his arms around Tony's leg and bumps his forehead against Tony's hip.

"Seriously? Go away."

"Don't, Tony. It's gonna esplode."

"Good, I need to redecorate anyway." Tony gently pushes Howard away.

Howard lets out a huff of frustration. "Wanna play with the robot."

"What robot? You know Dummy doesn't like it when you hang all over him."

"No! That robot!" And Howard points to, well, you know what he points to.

Tony glances up and is like, "Okay first of all, that is not a robot.  
That is a suit."

"Robot," Howard says, because he is stubborn. Where do you think Tony got it from? Well, okay, 50% from Howard, 50% from Maria.

"It is not a robot. Stop calling him that!"

Howard crosses his eyes and sticks out his tongue. Then he looks at the device, which is now blinking, and making beeping sounds. Suddenly, he grabs the wrench from Tony's hands, which Tony needs to finish his project, and runs.

And of course Tony runs after him, because Tony is 26 going on three. And when Howard ducks behind a large filing cabinet, Tony is rightbehind him. That's when his device explodes.

Howard just looks at Tony and says. "Told you."

"Please, you're barely potty-trained."

Howard lifts his tiny hand and flips Tony off.

Tony responds with an automatic, "I'm gonna tell Steve you did that."

"Gonna tell Steve you made stuff esplode and hurt my ears." He pushes out his lower lip and sniffles.

"You are an evil genius." Tony narrows his eyes. "I won't say anything if you won't. Deal?"

Howard thinks about it for a moment. "Deal."

Then they shake on it.


End file.
